Reset
by katoru87
Summary: Kurt et Rachel n'ont pas été admis à la NYADA. Cependant la vie continue, bien qu'un peu différemment de ce qu'ils espéraient. Réécriture de la saison 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Reset

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

**Avant propos** : Glee me déçoit de plus en plus au fil des semaines. Que Rachel passe pour la victime innocente du méchant gigolo dans le prochain épisode et on m'entendra hurler de rage jusqu'à Los Angeles. Pas moyen de revenir en arrière mais c'est le pouvoir des auteurs de fanfics de réécrire le canon à leur guise.

Cette réécriture prendra la forme de chapitres courts qui reprendront, en suivant la chronologie de la série, des scènes importantes ou dont je pense qu'elles manquent gravement.

Il est temps d'appuyer sur « reset » et de revenir à la fin de la saison 3.

* * *

**Reset**

« New York, New York »

Serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé du salon des Berry, perdus au milieu d'un fouillis de mouchoirs usagés et de paquets de gâteaux vides, Kurt et Rachel déprimaient. Ils ne faisaient plus que ça depuis quinze jours. Tout le soutien de leur entourage ne suffisait pas à faire passer la pilule.

Deux semaines plus tôt, ils avaient reçu chacun une lettre de la NYADA. Les courriers tant attendus. Les réponses si impatiemment désirées.

Puis les coups, droits au cœur.

« Nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre candidature n'a pas été retenue. »

Ils avaient échoué. Tous les deux. C'était écrit noir sur blanc, certifié par la signature implacable de Carmen Thibideaux.

Elle s'y attendait, d'une certaine façon, mais la nouvelle n'en avait pas moins été insupportable. Elle avait cru si fort que sa prestation aux Nationales avait effacé l'échec de son audition, que la victoire des New Directions avait permis de tirer un trait définitif sur cet instant humiliant où elle avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, les paroles d'une chanson qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Elle y avait cru si fort… pour rien.

La nouvelle l'avait touchée dans ce qu'elle avait de plus cher : cette certitude, ancrée en elle depuis son plus jeune âge, que son talent suffirait à lui ouvrir toutes les portes qui devaient la mener sur les plus grandes scènes de Broadway.

Ce ne serait pas le cas.

Lui ne s'y attendait pas, pas vraiment du moins. Pas alors que son audition s'était si bien passée. Pas après les compliments que Carmen Thibideaux lui avait faits. Pour la première fois, il avait brillé plus fort que Rachel Berry. Ces quelques phrases prononcées avec sincérité à la fin de son numéro lui avaient donné des ailes, au point qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à contester la décision de M. Schuester de donner, une fois de plus, la majorité des solos des Nationales à Rachel. Il n'en était pas fier mais, persuadé d'avoir gagné un billet de première classe pour quitter le trou paumé où il avait vu le jour, il n'avait vu dans ces solos que des « lots de consolation ». Il les lui avait laissés bien volontiers. La réponse officielle de la NYADA lui avait coupé le souffle. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur. Lui qui avait passé des années à se dire que ses tourmenteurs finiraient laveurs de voiture, il s'était brusquement vu à leur place, privé de l'avenir dont il avait tant rêvé, et si Blaine n'avait pas été là il se serait effondré.

Ils avaient passé des jours à pleurer. Les larmes avaient fini par cesser de couler mais l'abattement était resté.

« Je ne suis pas certain que regarder _Moulin Rouge_ encore et encore vous aide à aller mieux », déclara Leroy Berry en pénétrant dans le salon où le film jouait à plein volume.

Il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il n'en attendait pas de toute façon. Il posa une grande enveloppe en papier kraft sur la petite table et quitta la pièce. Ni Kurt ni Rachel ne fit un mouvement pour la prendre, le logo de l'université de l'Ohio était bien assez parlant.

« C'est ça notre destin ? demanda tristement Rachel. La faculté de l'Etat, une formation choisie par défaut, une vie sans éclat et une place au cimetière de Lima ? »

Kurt ne répondit pas.

Depuis quelques jours, une idée folle lui trottait dans la tête. Une idée que la vue de cette simple enveloppe avait fait revenir en force. Elle n'avait gommé aucun de ses sentiments négatifs, elle en avait même rajouté son lot tant cette même lubie avait guidé de jeunes gens vers l'échec, mais il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain d'en avoir envie.

Cet échec n'était pas la fin de tout. Ce n'était qu'un obstacle à surmonter, un léger contretemps. Quelques mois de plus à attendre. Sa vie n'était pas finie, ni celle de Rachel.

La décision s'imposa soudainement.

« Kurt ? l'appela Rachel, inquiète de son silence.

- Je vais à New York.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais à New York. »

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou. Si Rachel n'avait jamais été naïve au point de penser que la vie viendrait à elle sans qu'elle ait à faire quoi que soit, elle n'avait jamais réellement envisagé d'aller au-devant de la vie. Son but était clair, son destin tout tracé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce destin serait autre chose qu'une ligne droite la conduisant vers le succès. Confronté à ce premier détour, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Kurt avait l'air de savoir, lui.

« Je retenterai ma chance au prochain semestre, poursuivit-il, mais je refuse de moisir ici à attendre que ça passe. Je vais à New York, avec ou sans toi. »

Rachel se redressa dans le canapé.

« Mais comment tu feras une fois là-bas ?

- J'ai un peu d'argent, lui répondit-il. Je m'installerai dans un hôtel le temps de trouver un job et un appartement.

- Et si tu n'y arrives pas ?

- Alors je rentrerai à la maison et j'attendrai ici la réouverture des inscriptions, mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

- Kurt…

- Je ne veux pas rester ici à me morfondre Rachel. »

Il se leva et commença à arpenter le salon.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de galérer comme l'a fait April, mais il ne se passera jamais rien si je reste ici à chouiner. »

Il se planta devant Rachel, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'un vieux hoodie qu'il avait fauché à Blaine.

« Je m'habituerai à la ville, j'y prendrai mes marques et quand je repasserai une audition pour intégrer la NYADA ce sera en tant que new-yorkais d'adoption. Je n'aurai plus qu'à m'adapter à l'école elle-même.

- Kurt… »

Il la coupa d'un geste et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Rachel, on sait tous les deux que tu vas venir avec moi alors tu veux bien la boucler ? »

Sans un mot, un immense sourire sur le visage, elle le prit dans ses bras.

Ils se comprenaient. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait, ils ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne idée mais ils le découvriraient ensemble.

Ils allaient à New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Reset

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

* * *

**Reset**

« Le loft »

« Vous devrez vous débrouiller pour délimiter les espaces, annonça M. Munez en faisant coulisser la lourde porte en métal, mais il y a une grande surface et la salle de bain a été refaite à neuf l'année dernière. »

L'appartement, au dernier étage d'un immeuble populaire de Bushwick, était en fait une seule grande pièce aux murs de briques nues, aux poutres apparentes et au vieux plancher grinçant. La plomberie en cuivre courait le long d'un mur, passait au-dessus d'un évier en inox et remontait jusqu'à un imposant chauffe-eau. L'une des fenêtres s'ouvrait sur un escalier de secours, les autres donnaient sur une rue commerçante grouillante de monde à cette heure de la journée.

L'endroit ne payait pas de mine mais il était propre. Son côté industriel rétro avait même son charme, vu sous un certain angle. Un angle que Kurt et Rachel étaient prêts à adopter de manière définitive si ça leur permettait de quitter enfin la minuscule chambre d'hôtel qu'ils partageaient depuis presque un mois. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde mais le manque d'intimité commençait à être pesant – pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Vous pouvez emménager tout de suite », les informa le propriétaire.

Les deux jeunes gens se décidèrent sans même échanger un regard. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de louer autre chose et il était de toute façon peu probable qu'ils trouvent mieux. L'appartement était vieux mais pas délabré, et c'était un loft – un loft ! – d'une cinquantaine de mètres carrés. Avant d'entrer en contact avec M. Munez, ils étaient convaincus que leur budget les condamnait à se contenter d'un minuscule studio. Ils s'en sortaient bien en fait.

Ce n'était certes pas ce dont ils rêvaient depuis qu'ils étaient gamins mais c'était un pas dans la bonne direction. Un pas de plus.

Convaincre leurs parents de les laisser partir tenter leur chance à New York n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Ils avaient dû mener une véritable campagne de _lobbying_, déployer des trésors d'assurance et de diplomatie pour faire entendre leurs arguments.

Il ne s'agissait pas de fuir ni de courir les théâtres et les auditions pour atteindre leur rêve coûte que coûte. Il s'agissait de préparer leur avenir, de grandir et d'apprendre à se débrouiller seuls. La vie ne se passerait pas toujours comme ils le voulaient, la leçon avait été acquise à la dure et ils l'avaient accepté. Ils devaient désormais rebondir et tenter de tirer parti de ce contretemps. Ils voulaient se prouver qu'ils en étaient capables.

Leurs économies leur permettraient de vivre trois ou quatre mois à New York, à condition pour eux de se serrer la ceinture. Ils avaient vendu certaines de leurs affaires pour augmenter cette cagnotte.

Ils savaient qu'en cas de problème, ils pouvaient compter sur leurs proches. Ils savaient que les portes des maisons familiales resteraient ouvertes pour eux s'ils devaient revenir.

Kurt avait gagné sa bataille le premier. Burt Hummel savait pertinemment que son fils ne passerait pas sa vie à Lima et qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le retenir – même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Sans parler du fait que le gamin était une tête de pioche et qu'il se fichait bien de ses objections paternelles. Il lui avait donné sa bénédiction.

Les choses avaient été un peu plus compliquées pour Rachel.

Ses pères n'étaient pas paranoïaques, cependant ils n'aimaient pas du tout l'idée de leur petite fille se promenant seule dans les rues d'une des plus grandes villes du monde. Rachel n'était pas jolie, mais elle avait un charme qui plaisait aux garçons. Et New York grouillait de tordus. Sûrement plus que Lima. Sans parler des gangs, des paumés lambda et mieux valait ne pas les lancer sur le sujet du terrorisme. Ils avaient même parlé de lui acheter une arme à feu pour qu'elle puisse se protéger. Elle s'y était fermement opposée. Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur un sifflet anti-agression et une bombe lacrymogène.

Rachel n'avait pas osé leur demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu l'air de s'en faire du temps où elle pensait être admise à la NYADA. Peut-être n'avait-elle tout simplement pas vu qu'ils s'inquiétaient.

La plus grosse objection que ses pères avaient pu émettre, elle ne l'avait pas vue venir. Depuis son mariage avorté avec Finn, les deux hommes lui faisaient moins confiance pour s'occuper d'elle-même. Hiram et Leroy Berry avait bien compris que leur fille, convaincue de ne pas avoir d'avenir, s'était raccrochée à son petit ami pour ne pas tomber, moralement, en morceaux. Une mauvaise décision qu'ils n'avaient pas su gérer. L'accident de la petite Fabray avait permis d'éviter une catastrophe. Ils craignaient que cette décision de partir à l'aventure ne soit motivée par les mêmes mauvaises raisons et ils refusaient, cette fois, de la laisser faire n'importe quoi.

Après des heures passées à discuter, ils avaient fini par céder. La jeune femme l'ignorait mais le fait qu'elle parte avec Kurt avait eu son importance. Le garçon avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il avait la tête sur les épaules et savait gérer les « humeurs » de sa meilleure amie.

Une conversation très sérieuse avec Burt Hummel avait achevé de convaincre les Berry.

Ils avaient alors pu préparer concrètement leur départ.

Blaine les avait aidés à trouver un hôtel mais n'avait pas pu les accompagner à la gare de Lima le jour où ils étaient partis.

Finn les avait soutenus de loin, depuis la base militaire où il avait démarré son entraînement.

Leur absence avait rendu les choses plus faciles au moment de monter dans le train.

« Il n'y a rien ici », dit Rachel après le départ de M. Munez.

Sa voix résonna doucement dans la pièce vide.

« On se débrouillera, lui répondit aussitôt Kurt. Les magasins ne fermeront pas avant encore une bonne heure, c'est plus qu'assez pour acheter le strict nécessaire pour la nuit. On verra le reste demain.

- On doit aussi aller chercher nos affaires à l'hôtel.

- Merde, j'avais oublié !

- On peut aller faire nos courses dans les magasins à côté de l'hôtel.

- Il est à l'autre bout de la ville et il nous faudrait au moins un matelas. Alors un matelas, plus nos valises, plus le reste et le tout dans le métro… Pas moyen.

- Dans ce cas, tu files récupérer nos affaires et je m'occupe des courses, trancha Rachel. Je partirai en quête d'un matelas en tout dernier pour te laisser le temps de revenir et de m'aider à le transporter.

- D'accord, mais je t'interdis de m'acheter un duvet rose.

- J'essaierai de me contrôler », assura-t-elle en souriant.

Avant de quitter l'appartement, Kurt ajouta :

« J'espère que tu te rends compte que c'est pour toi et parce que tu es ma meilleure amie que j'accepte d'être vu en train de traîner une valise rose.

- Dehors ! »

Seule, Rachel commença à faire une liste de ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin dans l'immédiat. Elle sourit en pensant qu'ils avaient réussi la première étape de leur plan.

Ils étaient à New York. Et ils vivaient désormais dans un loft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Reset

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

**Remarque** : N'oubliez pas que les chapitres sont volontairement courts et que j'aime bien prendre le temps de poser les bases d'une histoire, donc ne vous offusquez pas face à ce chapitre relativement anecdotique - à un détail près mais je ne vais pas vous _spoiler_.

* * *

**Reset**

« L'affaire du matelas »

« Tu veux bien arrêter de râler ? gronda Rachel.

- Je ne râle pas, contra Kurt. Je ne fais que me demander à voix haute pourquoi ce putain de monte-charge est en panne.

- Alors arrête de parler tout seul et accélère un peu la cadence, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit.

- T'es marrante toi, rétorqua le jeune homme, je porte le plus gros. Et je n'arrive pas à avoir de bonne prise à cause du plastique, ce truc va se carapater dans les escaliers et on aura l'air fin.

- Ce plastique a permis de protéger notre futur lit des saloperies qui traînent sur les trottoirs de New York pendant que j'attendais, plantée comme une cruche devant le magasin, que tu daignes revenir pour m'aider.

- J'ai trimbalé deux valises, dont une rose bonbon je te rappelle, et trois sacs plein de linge sale dans toute la ville alors je ne te permets pas de critiquer la qualité du service. »

Rachel poussa un soupir exaspéré mais ne répondit pas.

Sitôt Kurt parti récupérer leurs affaires à l'hôtel où ils vivaient depuis un mois, et sitôt la liste de courses terminée, la jeune femme s'était dépêchée d'aller acheter le minimum vital avant la fermeture des magasins.

La rue était encore grouillante de monde. Un brise fraîche rendait supportable la chaleur de cette fin d'été.

A l'épicerie du bout de la rue, Rachel avait acheté de quoi préparer le dîner et le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait déniché un lot de casseroles et un radiateur électrique dans une minuscule boutique d'occasion à la façade écaillée, véritable vestige des années 50, pleine de tout un tas d'objets sur lesquels elle avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir s'attarder. Ce n'était que partie remise. Dans un très joli magasin vendant du linge de maison, elle s'était procuré une parure de lit en coton à un prix raisonnable et une couette assez légère pour la saison.

Le tout en gardant toujours un œil sur la feuille où elle notait scrupuleusement tous ses achats afin d'être certaine de ne pas dépasser le budget. Entre la caution et les deux mois de loyer à avancer, plus les factures auxquelles il fallait s'attendre dès le mois prochain, le loft avait fait un gros trou dans leurs réserves. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant encore trouvé de travail, ils devaient se montrer très prudents.

Entre deux aller-retour à l'appartement pour déposer les sacs de courses, Rachel s'était néanmoins accordé un petit plaisir en achetant un bouquet de fleurs sauvages et en taillant une bavette avec la fleuriste – laquelle avait été assez gentille pour lui prêter un vase.

Elle avait acheté le matelas en dernier. Arrivée dans la boutique dix minutes avant la fermeture, elle avait dû batailler contre un vendeur très désireux de la mettre dehors et de rentrer chez lui. Il ne l'avait même pas laissée tester la marchandise. Elle avait fini par acheter la promotion du moment, qu'elle avait dû traîner jusqu'au trottoir pendant que l'employé comptait la caisse.

_Toi_, avait-elle pensé en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied, _si_ _un jour l'occasion se présente, tu vas morfler_.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt se débattait avec leurs bagages dans les couloirs du métro new-yorkais. Le voyage aurait été plus facile si la ligne avait été directe mais ce n'était pas le cas : il avait deux correspondances à prendre pour retourner à Bushwick, et rejoindre les bons quais pour accéder aux bonnes rames s'était révélé une véritable épreuve. Les sacs étaient lourds, ils le déséquilibraient en permanence et, à cause des valises, il ne pouvait pas les replacer correctement sur ses épaules sans devoir s'arrêter. Joie intense que de jouer au mulet sous les regards ahuris ou hilares de parfaits inconnus. Et les escaliers ! Les escaliers, il y en avait partout des escaliers ! Au bout du quatrième, il avait failli fondre en larmes.

Arrivé sur le dernier quai, direction Bushwick, pestant et jurant, essoufflé et en sueur, il s'était assis sur un des sacs et n'avait plus bougé pendant un bon quart d'heure. Deux trains étaient passés sans qu'il ne bouge un muscle.

Un homme jouait du violon quelque part dans la station, un air tendrement mélancolique. Le son était étouffé par la distance et le brouhaha ambiant mais Kurt était parvenu à en entendre la plus grande partie. Les notes l'avaient touché au cœur.

Blaine lui manquait. Sa voix, son odeur, son corps, la ligne de poils sombres qui montait à l'assaut de son nombril. Kurt aurait aimé qu'il soit là, avec lui, pour entendre cette musique et lui souffler à l'oreille qu'elle était belle.

Le train suivant était arrivé. Il y était monté et, une fois assis dans un coin avec sa montagne de paquets, il avait envoyé un texto à son petit-ami.

Il n'avait pas eu de réponse.

Le jeune homme était ressorti des profondeurs du métro totalement fourbu et un brin nostalgique. Il avait mal au dos, aux bras, il avait faim et terriblement besoin de discuter avec son homme.

Quand, sur le chemin du loft, il avait vu sa meilleure amie qui l'attendait, appuyée contre un matelas qu'il n'avait qu'à regarder pour savoir qu'il devait peser un âne mort et qu'il allait leur falloir des plombes pour le monter chez eux, la tentation de changer de trottoir et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu avait été forte. Fallait-il qu'il aime cette enquiquineuse narcissique pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses vilains penchants !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté pour ce soir, demanda Kurt alors que lui et Rachel faisaient une petite pause sur le pallier du quatrième étage.

- Il y avait une promotion sur le bœuf alors je t'ai pris un steak, lui répondit-elle en se massant une épaule. J'ai pris un steak de soja pour moi et des spaghettis.

- Je suppose que c'est quand on se retrouve à manger des pâtes presque tous les jours qu'on sait qu'on est un étudiant fauché.

- Juste fauchés, on n'est pas étudiants.

- Pour l'instant. »

Ils se sourirent, complices, et reprirent leur ascension.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Reset

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

* * *

**Reset**

« Première nuit »

« Il faudra qu'on dorme dans le même lit quelques temps, dit Rachel en découpant le plastique qui entourait leur nouveau matelas. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup d'argent pour meubler l'appartement et nous avons plus urgent à acheter.

- On devrait s'en remettre, fit remarquer Kurt en l'aidant à pousser le lit contre un mur. Et ça donnera du piquant à nos futures biographies. »

Le rire de la jeune femme emplit subitement le vide de l'espace. Kurt n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien.

« J'espère que le chapitre consacré à nos aventures dans ce quartier sera très court, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin et un clin d'œil.

- J'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop long.

- Ne commence pas à penser comme ça. Surtout pas quand c'est toi qui t'en sors le mieux : tu as un entretien d'embauche demain, et chez Saks en plus ! Moi je n'ai même pas été rappelée par le manager de McDonald's.

- Celui qui a essayé de te peloter ou celui à qui tu as fait remarquer qu'un régime végétarien ferait du bien à sa silhouette ?

- Celui avec qui j'ai pu avoir une conversation normale et qui n'est pas monté sur ses grands chevaux quand je lui ai dit être végétarienne. »

Kurt hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

Il grimaça quelques secondes plus tard, en voyant les sachets de courses et les valises empilés à côté de la porte. Il avait mal aux épaules et au dos, monter le matelas n'avait rien arrangé mais le repos n'était pas pour tout de suite.

« Il faut ranger », dit-il platement.

Rachel eut subitement l'air aussi découragé que lui. Elle prit toutefois les devants en attrapant le sac de provisions et en allant le déposer dans le coin cuisine. Ce petit coin d'appartement, entre le mur du couloir et une cloison partielle en plaques de plâtre, abritait un évier, une cuisinière et un frigo flambant neuf. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas même un placard.

Il y avait eu deux fenêtres autrefois, elles avaient été murées quand on avait construit l'immeuble voisin.

Rachel posa sur le dessus du frigo les courses qu'elle ne pouvait pas ranger dedans et retourna près de la porte, s'occuper d'un nouveau sac. Ses talons hauts claquaient bruyamment sur le vieux parquet. Dans la pièce vide, le moindre bruit résonnait désagréablement. Elle enleva ses chaussures en chemin.

Kurt avait branché le chauffage électrique et commencé à faire le lit. Ses gestes étaient précis, comme calculés pour éviter tout mouvement superflu. Il évoluait en silence, c'était presque une danse. Finn avait dit un jour que son demi-frère pourrait toujours se faire majordome s'il n'atteignait pas ses objectifs. Elle ne l'avait pas cru sur le moment. Et tout de suite après, quand Finn avait glissé ses mains dans son soutien-gorge, elle avait immédiatement relégué cette conversation au fond de son esprit.

Maintenant que ça lui était revenu, elle reconnaissait qu'il avait eu raison.

« Tu as vu, lui dit-elle, la parure que j'ai choisie n'est pas rose. »

Effectivement c'était une parure de lit en coton uni brun chocolat, avec des liserés vert d'eau. Le jeune homme avait bien dû admettre en la voyant, en son for intérieur cependant, que sa meilleure amie pouvait faire preuve de bon goût.

« C'est bien, rétorqua-t-il en lissant les plis de la housse de couette, je suis fier de toi. »

Elle lui tira la langue.

Ils passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à ranger et arranger leurs quelques affaires. Ils déplacèrent le matelas derrière la cuisine, de l'autre côté du bout de cloison qui délimitait l'espace. Le bouquet de Rachel, dans son vase prêté par la fleuriste, trouva naturellement sa place sur le rebord de fenêtre. De chaque côté du lit, les valises furent reconverties en table de chevet.

Il ne resta bientôt plus, au centre de la pièce, que les sacs de linge sale et un carton de vaisselle.

« Pierre, papier, ciseaux ? suggéra Rachel.

- Vendu. »

Kurt gagna le droit de faire la lessive et Rachel la vaisselle.

« Y'a qu'un seul problème, objecta-t-elle.

- Lequel ?

- Je n'ai pas acheté de liquide vaisselle. Ni de lessive.

- Et des éponges ?

- Non plus. »

Le confort des maisons familiales, où il y avait toujours tout et plus encore, leur manqua un instant.

Il se pinça les lèvres comme il faisait quand il réfléchissait à une question soudaine. Ils iraient faire des courses le lendemain, il s'agissait seulement de se débrouiller pour la soirée.

« Pour la lessive, il y a sûrement un distributeur dans la buanderie. Pour la vaisselle, tu n'as qu'à nettoyer le strict nécessaire pour le repas de ce soir.

- Et je fais comment ? Juste de l'eau, ce ne sera pas génial. Et on n'a pas de torchon non plus, soupira Rachel en se prenant la tête dans les mains et en pensant qu'il fallait vraiment quitter ses parents pour se rendre compte de certaines choses.

- Ce n'est que pour ce soir, la réconforta Kurt. Utilise du gel douche et un gant de toilette, ce sera toujours mieux que rien. »

Sur le chemin de la buanderie, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours – la vie de bohème était finalement un concept très surfait – d'autant qu'ils étaient habitués, l'un et l'autre, à un certain niveau de vie, mais il n'aurait voulu connaître ça avec personne d'autre. C'était avec Rachel qu'il s'était faufilé sur la scène de _Wicked_ pour chanter _For good_ à pleins poumons dans un théâtre vide. Ce serait avec Rachel qu'il chanterait à nouveau devant une salle comble. Et tant pis si entre ces deux instants ils devaient servir des hamburgers jusqu'à sentir la friture à des kilomètres à la ronde ou aider des grands-mères à essayer des chaussures.

La buanderie se trouvait dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble. C'était une petite pièce carrée, aveugle, éclairée par une ampoule qui pendait, nue, au plafond. Trois machines à laver et trois séchoirs s'alignaient contre les murs en briques rouges.

Comme Kurt le suspectait, il y avait un distributeur de lessive accroché à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il y avait même une machine pour faire de la monnaie. M. Munez, le propriétaire, était décidément un homme pragmatique.

Le jeune homme venait de lancer une machine quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il décrocha avec un grand sourire et des douzaines de papillons dans le ventre.

« Amour de ma vie, comment vas-tu ?

- Ah, remarqua aussitôt Blaine, tu as de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer.

- Et comment ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans le loft, les mains dans le bain moussant, Rachel essayait de se souvenir : à quand remontait sa dernière discussion avec Finn ?

* * *

Merci à tous de me lire. Et merci infiniment à Tonksinette. Tes reviews sont de vrais boosters !


	5. Chapter 5

ANNONCE :

Si vous attendiez encore la suite de cette histoire, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'elle n'arrivera jamais. Je me suis assez énervée sur les failles monumentales de cette série télévisée, il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose. Désormais, ce sont mes propres personnages que je ferai vivre.

Je sais cependant à quel point il peut être agaçant de ne pas avoir la fin d'une histoire dont on a apprécié le début, je vous propose les grandes lignes de ce que je comptais écrire :

Kurt décroche un poste de vendeur au rayon « mode masculine » du célèbre magasin Saks. Son sérieux, sa disponibilité et ses connaissances en la matière, ainsi que sa sincérité teintée de diplomatie vis-à-vis des clients, font vite de lui un des meilleurs vendeurs du magasin et attirent l'attention de sa hiérarchie.

Rachel trouve un emploi : femme de ménage dans un théâtre de Broadway. Le boulot est dur, exténuant même, mais elle se console en pensant qu'un jour elle sera sur la scène - et pas pour y passer l'aspirateur. Et en pensant aussi que grâce à ce boulot, elle peut payer sa part des factures.

En décembre, ils repassent ensemble l'examen d'entrée de la NYADA. Rachel est admise, mais pas Kurt.

Kurt déprime, ce qui n'aide pas sa relation vacillante avec Blaine. La distance et leurs préoccupations différentes ne leur ont fait aucun bien. Ils finissent par rompre d'un commun accord. Dans le même temps, Kurt décroche un stage à mi-temps dans les locaux du site Internet du magazine Vogue – où il rencontre Isabelle Wright. Stage qu'il mènera de front avec son emploi chez Saks, et qui l'aidera à ne pas trop penser à sa rupture récente. Les louanges qu'il entend sur son travail, dans ses deux lieux de travail, le convainquent d'abandonner ses rêves de Broadway et d'attendre un nouveau semestre pour s'inscrire dans un cursus spécialisé dans la mode.

Rachel, de son côté, découvre qu'il n'est pas facile de se faire une place au soleil dans un univers bien plus compétitif et impitoyable que le lycée. Personne ne lui cède rien, et elle qui se croyait la meilleure se rend compte de ses limites et de ses faiblesses. Cependant, battante dans l'âme, elle refuse de se laisser abattre. Elle utilise la scène du théâtre où elle travaille comme femme de ménage pour s'entraîner. Ses efforts finissent par payer : elle est remarquée par un producteur qui lui obtient une audition pour le _revival_ de _Funny girl_. Sa relation à distance est très difficile, frustrante, mais ils tiennent le coup.

Après son entraînement, Finn est déployé en Irak pour une mission de six mois. Il en revient profondément traumatisé. Il décide de quitter l'armée et de se laisser le reste de l'année pour trouver sa voie. Ses parents l'approuvent dans son choix. Il se propose d'aider Burt au garage pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche et M. Schuester au Glee club. En parallèle, il suit une thérapie. Grâce aux nouveaux élèves de la chorale, il trouve ce qu'il veut faire : enseigner. Le semestre suivant, il s'inscrit à la fac de New York et vint s'installer dans le loft, avec Kurt et Rachel.

Rachel obtient un petit rôle dans le _revival_ de _Funny girl_ et démissionne de son poste de femme de ménage. Elle poursuit ses études en parallèle.

Kurt est admis dans une école de mode, où il s'intègre aussi facilement que chez Saks et Vogue.

Finn pensait imiter M. Schuester et enseigner l'espagnol, mais il est vraiment nul en langue. Il décide de devenir _coach_ et reprend contact avec Shannon Beiste. Un de ses objectifs, même s'il ne le dit pas à voix haute, est d'éduquer les sportifs afin qu'ils ne se comportent pas avec les autres comme lui a pu le faire avant de rejoindre le glee club.

Blaine est admis à la NYADA du premier coup. Toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre et vivant désormais dans la même ville, lui et Kurt décident de se remettre ensemble. Blaine ne vient cependant pas habiter dans le loft.

Voilà ce que je voulais raconter. Peut-être que je le ferai un jour, mais là je n'en ai plus aucune envie.

Bonne continuation à tous.


End file.
